


The Song of the Ghost

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linktober 2020 [20]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Destruction, Ghosts, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Sea Shanties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Twenty: DestructionA single song is all that remains.
Relationships: Legend & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948612
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	The Song of the Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

On the sea, there will always be stories. Superstitions were a sailor’s best friend, and Wind heard _many_ stories and legends from either Tetra’s crew or the King of Red Lions. They were used to share warnings, or to create entertainment during the long ocean voyages.

Sea monsters, songs, ghosts, sirens, the dead, storms larger than anything you’ve seen before, pirates who ravage from the grave…. Of course, Tetra’s crew enjoyed talking about the ghost of dead pirates, they _were_ pirates. Wind preferred to talk about the missing lands.

Islands that were uncharted. Islands that disappeared within a night. Islands that left only a single message in a song.

There were many legends about islands, and one of the most famous was the Ghost Island. This Ghost Island was said to be a beautiful land full of mountains, forests, deserts, and villages. Only one person had ever visited this island, and legends said that they never spoke of it again.

Wind couldn’t help but wonder where the stories came from then.

It was an island of dreams, being absolutely perfect. But then, for some unknown reason, it disappeared. In some versions, a violent earthquake shattered the island in two and pulled it back under the waves. In other versions, it simply disappeared into the air as if it was an illusion. But it was called Ghost Island for a reason:

The only remnant of the destroyed island was the song of a ghost.

She wasn’t a siren; she didn’t lure you into the sea and kill you. Rather, if you joined her in her chorus, she would grant your entire ship good luck for twenty-four hours. Because of this luck, _The Ghost’s Song_ became one of the most popular shanties.

Although, when Wind first heard it, he thought it sounded more like a ballad.

No one had ever seen this ghost. She was as mysterious as the love she sang about. But her voice was soft and very feminine—the voice of an angel, some called her.

The voice of the devil, others said. Everyone knows that you _don’t_ respond to sirens.

Wind had never seen the ghost, but he had heard her sing once. He was with the King of Red Lions, the night sky loomed above him and he watched the stars. In the distance, a voice called out. Sitting up, Wind looked around but was unable to see anything, and the lyrics were to distant for him to understand.

But, as the voice continued, he recognised the song. It wasn’t the fast-paced shanty he had learnt; it was much slower—much sadder. _The Ghost’s Song_ was truly one that was unique.

Cursing himself for not knowing the lyrics, Wind knew that he needed to respond. He grabbed his Wind Waker and used the wind to sing along with the ghost. When the last note disappeared into the distance, a seagull landed on the King of Red Lions’ head. He tried to shake it off, but wasn’t able to as the seagull looked at Wind.

Then, it took off, disappearing into the night.

The next day, Wind collected Nayru’s Pearl and found Hyrule.

He didn’t know if the legends were true about the ghost giving good luck, but he couldn’t doubt it. After all, it was hardly easy to rediscover a lost kingdom. Although, it would be possible without good luck. Wind liked to think it did help him.

After saving the Great Sea, and Hyrule, and defeating Ganondorf, Wind would sometimes hum _The Ghost’s Song_ whenever he felt like he needed a little luck. But he wouldn’t hum the shanty, he would hum the soft version he heard only once.

Once, while he was with the rest of the Links, he softly hummed the song to himself while fishing. Legend, who was beside him, nearly choked.

“Where,” he said, after coughing, “where did you hear that song?”

Wind turned to him. “Hm? Oh, you mean _The Ghost’s Song?_ It’s an old sailor tune.”

“ _The Ghost’s Song_?”

“Yup!” Wind nodded. “It’s a song that’s said to be sung by a ghost. If you sing with her, you get good luck for the next twenty-four hours. Why’d you ask?”

Legend didn’t say anything for a moment. Then, he shook his head. “Never mind. I just thought I’ve heard it before. But, I didn’t. Who used to sing it wouldn’t be a ghost.”

Whenever Wind tried to start the conversation back up, Legend would ignore him. It wasn’t until they were in Wild’s Hyrule, near a placed called Luralin Village, that he would discover why.

Wind thought that Luralin Village reminded him of Outset Island when they first arrived, and so he set off to explore the whole area. As he moved down the spiral peninsula, the music of an ocarina could be heard. He slowed to a quiet saunter as he came upon Legend sitting against a single palm tree. The music was coming from him and Wind had to pause as he instantly recognised it.

He was playing _The Ghost’s Song_! As Wind made a movement to speak, Legend finished his song. Lowering his ocarina, he softly spoke, “I guess you did leave your mark on this world. And to think it’d be _that_ song…. But you did really love singing it.”

For a second, Wind widened his eyes. Then he realised that he was probably interrupting something private. Quietly, and silently, he turned around and headed _far_ away from Legend. As he retreated, he could hear the ocarina playing once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
